The Prisoner of Second Avenue
| runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} The Prisoner of Second Avenue is an American black comedy play by Neil Simon, later made into a film released in 1975. Productions The Prisoner of Second Avenue premiered on Broadway at the Eugene O'Neill Theatre on November 11, 1971 Barnes, Clive. "Stage: Creeping Paranoia and Crawling Malaise", The New York Times, November 12, 1971, p.55 and closed on September 29, 1973 after 798 performances and four previews. Produced by Saint Subber and directed by Mike Nichols, the play starred Peter Falk and Lee Grant as Mel and Edna Edison and Vincent Gardenia as Mel's brother Harry.[http://www.ibdb.com/production.php?id=3622 The Prisoner of Second Avenue] Internet Broadway Database, accessed April 11, 2012 The production received 1972 Tony Award nominations for Best Play, for Mike Nichols for Best Director, Play, and Vincent Gardenia for Supporting Actor, Play."Nominations for the Tony Awards Are Announced", The New York Times, April 4, 1972, p.54 Clive Barnes, in The New York Times, wrote that "it is, I think, the most honestly amusing comedy that Mr. Simon has so far given us." Walter Kerr, in The New York Times wrote: "He Simon has made a magnificent effort to part company with the mechanical, and his over-all success stands as handsome proof that humor and honesty can be got into bed together."Kerr, Walter. " 'The Prisoner of Second Avenue' Merely Complains", The New York Times, November 21, 1971, p.D1 The play ran in the West End at the Vaudeville Theatre, produced by Old Vic Company/Old Vic Productions and Sonia Friedman Productions, opening on June 30, 2010 in previews. Directed by Terry Johnson, the cast starred Jeff Goldblum and Mercedes Ruehl. This marked Ruehl's London stage debut.Shenton, Mark. Goldblum and Ruehl Begin Performances in West End's Prisoner of Second Avenue" playbill.com, June 30, 2010 Film The film version of The Prisoner of Second Avenue stars Jack Lemmon, Anne Bancroft and Gene Saks. It was produced and directed by Melvin Frank from a screenplay by Simon. The music is by Marvin Hamlisch.Weiler, A.H.Film also marks one of the earliest appearances of Sylvester Stallone. serres=940CE3DB163BE133A25756C1A9659C946490D6CF "Movie Review.The Prisoner of Second Avenue (1974). A New Neil Simon:'Prisoner of Second Avenue' Opens" The New York Times, March 15, 1975 Sylvester Stallone appeared in a brief role as a suspected mugger of Jack Lemmon's character. The New York Times reviewer wrote: "Mr. Simon is serious about a theme that isn't earth-shaking and he understandably cloaks its gravity with genuine chuckles that pop up mostly as radio news bulletins such as the flash that a Polish freighter has just run into the Statue of Liberty. And, with a cast whose members appreciate what they're saying and doing, the gnawing problems of 'Second Avenue' become a pleasure." Plot The story revolves around the escalating problems of a middle-aged couple living on Second Avenue on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, New York City. Mel Edison, the main character, has just lost his job after many years and now has to cope with being unemployed at middle age during an economic recession. The action occurs during an intense summer heat wave and a prolonged garbage strike, which exacerbates Edison's plight as he and his wife Edna deal with noisy neighbors, loud sounds emanating from Manhattan streets up to their apartment, and even a broad-daylight burglary of their apartment. Mel eventually suffers a nervous breakdown and it is up to the loving care of his brother Harry, his sisters, and Edna to restore him to a firm reality. Cast * Jack Lemmon as Mel Edison * Anne Bancroft] as Edna Edison * Gene Saks as Harry Edison * Elizabeth Wilson as Pauline * Florence Stanley as Pearl * Maxine Stuart as Belle ; Cameos * Sylvester Stallone had a cameo as a youth in park See also * List of American films of 1975 References External links *[http://www.ibdb.com/production.asp?ID=3622 The Prisoner of Second Avenue (play)] at the Internet Broadway Database *[http://imdb.com/title/tt0072034/ The Prisoner of Second Avenue (film)] at the Internet Movie Database * Category:1971 plays Category:Broadway plays Category:American plays adapted into films Category:Plays by Neil Simon Category:Plays set in New York City Category:1975 films Category:1970s comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:American black comedy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Marvin Hamlisch Category:American films based on plays Category:Films based on works by Neil Simon Category:Films directed by Melvin Frank Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Screenplays by Neil Simon Category:Warner Bros. films